


Musical Connections

by Kayim



Series: Providence (Lost AU) [4]
Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim





	Musical Connections

Charlie Pace loved his job.

Playing piano each day at Rutherford's Saloon was everything he had hoped it would be when he arrived in the small town of Providence six months earlier. Having left home to "find his fortune", he never expected to find a place where he felt so comfortable. He had initially taken the job as bartender, but when Boone Carlyle caught him playing a soft melody on the piano one night after closing, his role had changed.

He took requests from people, usually for light-hearted tunes such as Camptown Races, or just played some of his own favourites. No one seemed to mind too much what he played, as long as the music didn't interfere with their drinking or poker playing.

Sometimes people would come over to him and listen a little more closely. Boone often did, sitting next to him on the stool, his fingers gently tapping on the wooden edge of the piano in time to the music. It felt strange to Charlie who wasn't used to people taking such an interest in him, but after a while, he grew more used to it and actually looked forward to the times his boss would sit with him.

Occasionally, Boone would tap the stool between them, rather than the piano, his long fingers brushing Charlie's leg each time. The first time it happened, Charlie wondered if Boone felt the same surge of electricity that he did, and debated as to whether he should say anything.

But he soon realised that anything he said might prevent the other man from wanting to spend time with him


End file.
